


Stiles Wears Plaid for a Reason

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Stilinski Family Feels, a little sterek if you squint really hard and level a Derek Hale sort of glare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you know that whole comedy routine we, well, by ‘we’ I really mean ‘you,’ had going about how my wardrobe is proof positive that I’m not gay?” Stiles smirked and bobbed his head at his father, grimacing a little at the memory of that night and eliciting an expression that Stiles like to call his father's "get to the point" face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Wears Plaid for a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a new fic. It was written in 2013 but was only ever posted to my now deleted livejournal account.

“So, Dad.  Got a question,” Stiles sat down on the couch next to his father and slapped him on the knee, attempting a smile that he knew didn't really reach his eyes.   
  
He was nervous, probably more so than he'd ever been at the start of a conversation with his father.  John Stilinski was a hard man to get around, and Stiles was under no impression that any of his lies in the past were ever accepted by his father as truth.  The Stilinski men just didn't work that way.  Stiles didn't work that way.  
  
Stiles lied.  At times to get out of trouble, and at times to keep other people, like Scott, out of trouble.  But sometimes, the lies were to keep people alive.  
  
But most of the time, all his father saw were the lies.  And because Stiles could never tell his father the truth about Scott, and Derek Hale, and the secrets that kept everybody in danger, he could never get to the point where his father would take what he said at face value.  
  
And Stiles hated that.  Hated the way it made him feel.  
  
So he was going to start with the easier stuff first.  Being more open and honest with his father might take some time, but he had to start somewhere.  
  
His father looked over at him, “Okay.”  
  
“So, you know that whole comedy routine we, well, by ‘we’ I really mean ‘you,’ had going about how my wardrobe is proof positive that I’m not gay?” Stiles smirked and bobbed his head at his father, grimacing a little at the memory of that night and eliciting an expression that Stiles like to call his father's "get to the point" face.  
  
“You know I wasn’t serious,” his father replied.  “I’m sorry if that hurt your feelings.”  
  
His dad looked chagrined, as if it had occurred to him later on that it probably wasn't a good thing to react that way to Stiles's excuse for being at Jungle.  Even though at the time, Stiles's excuse had been just that, an excuse to be at yet another crime scene, the pang of hurt that had hit Stiles when his father reacted to his confession had surprised him.  
  
And made him wonder about how much self-evaluation he needed to do if his father's words had really hurt him that much.  About how much he needed to be honest with himself as well as with his father.  
  
“I know, but you know.  I was wondering.  How do you think guys dress if they’re bi?  Or maybe pan?”  
  
He let that sink in for a moment, and he watched the soft smile form on his father's face.  
  
“Stiles.”  
  
“Cause I’m thinking they wear a lot of plaid,” Stiles continued, as if his father hadn’t even said his name.  "I mean that could be a thing right?  Maybe I wear plaid for a reason that has nothing to do with the typical associations with the fabric.  You know, if they were going to pick a fabric style to be associated with bisexuality, you would think plaid would be right up there among the choices because it involves combinations of colors.  Like at least two, which would be appropriate right?"

“Stiles,” his father laughed and put his bowl of cereal down on the table in front of him.  
  
Stiles shrugged, “I’m just saying, plaid is probably a thing, you know.  Maybe tracksuits too.  Not sure about that one.  Hopefully leather jackets too,” Stiles muttered the last one under his breath.  
  
His father put on hand on his shoulder, “You could have saved the jokes for another time you know.  I had a hunch you liked both guys and girls.  But I have to admit that I have no idea what you mean by pan.”  
  
“Really?  Damn.  Oh, sorry.  Darn.  I don’t hide it well I guess, because you, sir, are not the first to say that this is not a surprise to you,” Stiles grinned at him.  “Scott wasn’t even surprised, so that should tell you something.  And by pan, I meant pansexual.  It's sort of like bisexuality, but it's more about being attracted to people because of their personalities rather than their genders.”  
  
His father grinned back at him, “Okay.  I'll do some research of my own so I understand this a little better.  So how does Lydia fit into this?  And is there someone who has replaced Lydia?”  
  
“You know.  I kept asking guys if gay guys would be attracted to me, and everybody assumed that it was because I was trying to figure myself out.  When I was really just researching my options.  Lydia is just not into me, and she never will be.  None of the girls ever were, except Erica, if she’s telling me the truth anyway.  So I wondered if it was universal, you know?  That the problem wasn’t that I hadn’t figured myself out, but more that it didn’t matter what I was, nobody would want me anyway.  That’s what I was trying to figure out.  But every single person I asked just assumed the question was because I was trying to figure out if I was gay.  And I’m not.” Stiles fidgeted on the couch, very aware that he'd delved into his tendency to ramble when explaining things to his father.  
  
“I hardly think it’s because nobody is interested in you,” his father answered..  
  
“Well, I offered to make out with Scott, but he turned me down,” Stiles grinned at his father.  
  
His father snorted, “I’m sure that was only because of Allison.”  
  
“Aww, thanks.  I’m glad you have faith in my awkward seduction techniques.”  
  
“I’d rather not call them that to be honest,” his father rolled his eyes.  "I'd rather not have to think about the words 'seduction techniques' being included in a conversation about my son."  
  
“Duly noted.”  
  
“So there’s no other  _Lydia_  in your life?”  
  
“Nope.  And no other  _not-Lydia_  either, before you ask.”  
  
Unfortunately.  
  
It wasn't even that he hadn't pinpointed exactly who had caught his eye, and the interest of certain other body parts, but it was that the one who most often appeared in his nightly fantasies was decidedly not interested in Stiles.  
  
Not that it was much of a shock to him.  He'd faced enough rejection throughout high school to have developed a default state of shock if anybody expressed any sexual interest in him.  Which of course, happened so rarely that it wasn't a state he was comfortable acknowledging.  Hell, he was the one interested in guys, yet Scott had been the one hit on by a hot guy at the bar.  
  
“You sound more upset about the one who isn't Lydia,” his father smirked at him.  
  
“Well, maybe there is this guy.  But you don’t want to hear about it.”  
  
“Yes, I do.”  
  
“No, I’m pretty sure you don’t,” Stiles laughed.  
  
Because if Stiles admitted to his father who he was interested in, it wouldn't really matter that the  _object_  of his objectifying wasn't into him in return.  All that would matter was that Stiles was expressing interest in someone his father would most likely arrest when given the chance.  Simply on principle.  
  
“Why?  Has he been in trouble with the law?” his father’s look of concern would have been funny if the answer wasn’t a resounding yes.  
  
"Define trouble?"  Stiles bit back a grin as he said it.  
  
"Stiles."  
  
"Are we talking trouble as in he's usually misunderstood and the victim of some sort of plot?"  
  
"No, that's not how I'd define trouble."  
  
"So we're going with has a tendency to get himself arrested through no fault of his own?"  
  
"Stiles,you'd better not be describing who I think you're describing."  
  
"Well, now that you mention it.... I'll make you bacon for breakfast," Stiles began, putting Plan B into action at the look on his father's face.  A little food bribery wouldn't really hurt his father's diet in the long run.  
  
His father just continued to stare at him.  
  
And then Stiles did the smartest thing he'd ever done during any confrontation his father.   
  
He ran.  
  
“ _Stiiiillleeess!_ ”

 


End file.
